supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotlow-Gabriel Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Jason:"(bleep)!" Announcer: "It's all crazy!" hits Bridget Announcer: "When Jo lands to East Haven..." Announcer: "And Jo finds 1 working parent" punches Jason in the private parts Announcer: "And the most of 3 terrible children and a well-behaved 3 year old." runs around the China Shop hits Nicolette to the wall and Bridget break several objects at the China Shop Announcer: "With terrible kids that snack all day." hits Nicolette with a baseball bat while trying to get a Reese's peanut butter cup Announcer: "The oldest struggles with Attention Deficit Disorder." is trying to help Bridget do her homework puts her head down takes apart a page slams a kitchen drawer sits at a table with Jason Jason: "Shut up, you stupid (bleep)!" Nicolette: "We don't say that, Jason Elliot!" Announcer: "While the third youngest swears like a sailor" Jason: "(bleep)!" Announcer: "Now a badly behaved 5 year old...Jo has 3 weeks to turn things around." Frank: "SHUT UP!" runs to the stairs Announcer: "Will they fail or what?" Frank: "JO-JO SHALL DIE!" Submission Reel Observation Begins Frank: "HI THERE, YOU STUPID MOTHER(bleep)ER!!!!!" throws a baseball at Jo Observation Continues Errands Church Jo: "Today at church was horrible! It was because of Frank! He sang a bad song out loud!" Frank: "Oh girl, you're such a (bleep) talker! And everybody knows it!" Minister: "We do not allow bad songs, kiddo. You could distract other people here at church." Frank: "GET THE (bleep) OUT OF HERE, YOU DREW CARREY REJECT!" changes the music to a Kanye West song David:"Francis Malclom Spotlow-Garbiel! Stop the songs!" Frank: "I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your (bleep)in head!" David: "Your PS Vita XL's gone for the rest of the day!" Nicolette: "No popsicles, Rita's Water Ice, or any Sour Patch Kids for you tonight mister!" Frank: "I hate you!" hits Nicolette Supermarket Jo: "Today's shopping day was pathetic." Frank: "Can I have Lunchables and Go-Gurt please?" Nicolette: "No, you are having salad and salmon." Jo: "Then, a tantrum occurred." Frank: "I WANT LUNCHABLES AND GO-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!" Nicolette: "We are not getting them for you today. Maybe some other time, Frank." Frank: "I HATE SALMON!" Nicolette: "Let's go! Jason,Bridget,and Andi are in the car!" China Shop knocks over some china rushes over to save the china Nicolette: "Whew." Toy Store Frank: "Why are we at the toy store? Those toys are for babies!" Nicolette: "Somebody has a birthday coming up." Book Store throws several books at a customer takes his clothes off and runs around the bookstore naked Mall shoplifts a Recess: School's Out DVD security guard approaches Frank Security Guard: "Excuse me, sir. May I examine your pockets for a brief moment, please?" security guard looks in one of Frank's pockets Nicolette: "What is going on?" Spotlow-Garbiel Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Divine Reflection Room Naughty Log Jo: "Frank started to kick off when they were picking up Bridget from one of her clubs." turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV Nicolette: "Let's go. We have to pick up your sister from Computer Club!" Frank: "(bleep) no! I ain't gettin' in, I already came back from school, (bleep)!" Nicolette: "We need to go still! Bridget's waiting!" Frank: "I WANNA STAY AT HOME!" Nicolette: "No, you're not allowed to stay home because you invited everyone in our neighborhood and threw a wild party and someone messed up your Dad's GamerTag for the Xbox One and took 2 weeks to clean it!" Frank: "I DON'T CARE, (bleep)!" Nicolette (to Jo): "What should I do, Jo?" Jo: "Give Frank a warning to stop the behavior or he stays in the Naughty Log for 5 minutes." Nicolette (to Frank): "Francis Malcolm Spotlow Garbiel! This is your warning! Stop this behavior! If you don't, we'll send you to the Naughty Log when we get home!" Frank: "I'M NOT GOING IN THE CAR!" Nicolette: "Yes, you have to. We must pick up Bridget from school." to: Jo and the Spotlow-Garbiels except David and Bridget are in the car wrestles Jason Nicolette: "Frank, because you continued with your violent behavior, your Xbox One's gone for the rest of the day!" kicks Nicolette's seat rapidly Andi,Nicolette,and Frank drive off to school to pick up Bridget from Computer Club uses really bad words on the way to Computer Club runs towards the car and while waving goodbye to her best friend Lois Bridget: "See you later, Lois!" Nicolette: "Come right in, Bridget!" gets in the car Nicolette: "How was Computer Club, honey?" Bridget: "Good! I got to go on Bratz.com and I watched all of their movies and....." Frank: "WHEN WILL WE GO HOME?!" spits on Nicolette looks at Frank with a strict look on her face Jo: "Frank, please don't distract your mother. It's dangerous and it might cause problems." Jo: "We put Frank to the Naughty Couch as soon as we got home." turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV Nicolette: "Turn off Shaun the Sheep!" smacks Nicolette in the face is doing his homework Jason: "I'm trying to do my homework!" Nicolette (at the Naughty Couch): "Frank, you have been placed on the Naughty Couch because of your disruptive behavior in the car. Now you must stay here for 5 minutes." Jo: "You were defiant, disrespectful, and disruptive during the car trip. Also, you lost your Gromit Plush!" confiscates Frank's Gromit plush by depositing it to the toy timeout box pulls Jo's hair Jo: "This is not a game!" is watching The Wiggles on TV and Jo leave the Naughty Couch escapes and spits on Jo's arm Frank: "YOU'RE MEAN! I WANT MY (bleep)ING STUFF BACK!" Nicolette: "If you behave for the remainder of today, then you will have them back." Frank: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ANDI, JASON AND BRIDGET!" Nicolette: "That's because she behaves herself, Frank, unlike you, Jason and Bridget. But Jason and Bridget behave themselves, better than you ever do." punches Nicolette in the face, causing her jaw to nearly break Nicolette: "That's all of your Nintendo 3TS XL, Xbox Six, Playstation 7, PS Vita XL, PC, and Wii 30 games gone! Consoles included!" [Frank runs away from Nicolette to Nicolette's bedroom, locks the door and watches the Rolie Polie Olie episode, Big Babies on TV] unlocks the door enters the room Nicolette: "Turn off Rolie Polie Olie!" holds on to the remote Nicolette: "Hand me over the remote!" Frank: "NO!" spits in Nicolette's face Nicolette: "Hey! You do not spit at my face." kicks Nicolette in the face and continues watching'' Rolie Polie Olie'' Nicolette: "You have 10 seconds to turn off Rolie Polie Olie or else your Rolie Polie Olie DVDs are going in toy jail." ignores Nicolette Nicolette: "OK, they are going in toy jail for the rest of the day." confiscates Frank's Rolie Polie Olie DVDs and turns off the TV Frank: "DVDs aren't toys, dummy." trips over Nicolette with his leg and fishes the Rolie Polie Olie DVDs out of the toy-timeout box and watches Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase on TV Snack Box Technique Jo: "I'll sort out the snacks and decide what I think is rubbish. Anything that I find rubbish is going to get thrown away." Nicolette: "Okay." sorts through the pantry and cupboards, sorting out different kinds of snacks the table, we see Reese's peanut butter cups, Cheetos Puffs, brownies, Reese's crispy crunch bars, Hershey's miniatures, Frito Lays potato chips, Kit Kat bars, Milk Duds, Oh Henry! bars, 100 Grand bars, Sno-Caps, Suzy Q's, Wonka Gummies, Nerds Ropes, Wonka Nerds, Hostess Cupcakes, Hostess Twinkies, SweeTarts, Pixy Sticks, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Fun Dip, Laffy Taffy few seconds later, Frank goes into the pantry to find that all his treats are nowhere to be found Frank: "What the (bleep)? Where are my (bleep)ing snacks?!" Jo: "Frank, I must have a quick talk with you. Your mummy had to throw all your treats out because they have a lot of sugar, and also, they're not good for you, Frank. That means they're unhealthy." flips over a chair Frank: "NO! I WANT MY TREATS! NOW THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT!" Jo: "Frank, listen, There will still be plenty of food to eat in this house, but you will only eat healthy food from now on." Frank: "YOU (bleep)ING EXCUSE FOR A NANNY! YOU'RE GONNA (bleep)ING DIE! I'M SERIOUS!" grabs a vase that was sitting on a table and attempts to throw it at Jo in fury, but Nicolette comes in and catches the vase Nicolette: "Frank, count to 10. You need to calm down." is in tears Nicolette: "Like Jo and I said, there will be lots of food to eat in this house. Just healthy food." runs upstairs crying, and slams the door Nicolette: "I should feel bad for myself for throwing Frank's favorite food out. But I think he should learn to try new foods." Jo: "Don't worry, Nicolette. That kind of food is unhealthy." Electronic Confiscation Frank Calls a False Alarm steals Nicolette's cell phone, runs into his room and under his bed blanket and dials 911 911 Operator: "Hello, this is 911. How may I help you for today?" At BJ's Wholesale Club shoplifts a few items Nicolette: "Hey, put those back." Frank: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" customers gasp co-manager arrives Co-Manager: "Young man, we do not allow this kind of behavior at this store." Frank: "EAT (bleep) BARF!" grabs the co-manager and strangles him Andi's 4th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Andi was having a Barbie-themed birthday party." [Aqua's Barbie Girl is playing in the background] is seen wearing a party dress Barbie Fashion Pink ice cream cake arrives from Baskin Robbins see various foods placed on a buffet table Jo: "The kids invited to the party were doing a fashion scavenger hunt. They also played many Barbie-related games. However, it wasn't long until Frank started to play up and ruin it." changes the music to the PB&J Otter theme song Nicolette: "Wait a minute. Who changed the music?" Frank: "IT WAS (bleep)ING ME, YOU IDIOT!!!! I WILL ALSO HAVE ROLIE POLIE OLIE, EMINEM, LIL WAYNE, P!NK, AND KANYE WEST!!!!" kicks the games stands on the buffet table and stomps on all the food shoves the Barbie Fashion Pink ice cream cake Party Aftermath Andi: "Thank you everyone, for coming to my party." Toy Jail Frank: "You are a horrible person to take my toys away!" Mommy and Me Jo: "Dad had to do a double shift at work that day." Nicolette, Bridget and Frank are playing an interactive game to: Frank, Bridget and Andi are using water colors to paint pictures White Sheets and Reward Chart DVD Meeting Frank's Epic Tantrum Jo: "In the evening, Frank wanted to play his favorite video game called Nightmare Ned on the PC. But when mom said no because the family will be having dinner at a restaurant soon, Frank kicked up an epic tantrum." Frank: "Mom, can I play Nightmare Ned, please?" Nicolette: "No, dear. We'll be eating dinner at a restaurant." Frank: "I don't like what they serve at the restaurant." Jo: "The fireworks then went off." Frank: "I WANNA PLAY NIGHTMARE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!" Nicolette: "You can play Nightmare Ned when we get back, Frank." At the Restaurant Spotlow-Garbiel family are sitting at a table in a sit-down restaurant Frank: "What is this barf?" Nicolette: "It's goulash." Frank: "IT'S GROSS!" Nicolette: "Just try it." Frank: "Hungarian dorks eat it, not me." Meeting Jason,Bridget and Andi's Friends Frank's Friends Jason,Bridget and Andi's Friends in the play room Frank VS Jo bites Jo's arm Frank ruins the cocktail party Jo gives up Jo: "I sorry to say that I can't even control this kid!" Jo: "I was sorry to not control this kid! In the meantime, why don't you find yourselves another nanny television show." Jason,Bridget and Andi: "Bye Jo-Jo!" Frank: "Hope you die you (bleep)ing hag!" Family Update Nicolette: "Frank was sent to Military School in England, but for Jason and Bridget they have been more well behaved and Bridget is doing well with her homework and they no longer breaking stuff and getting into mayhem at stores and other public places." Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts